Not A Beauty and a Blonde Beast
by QWERTY283
Summary: Yuri already had it tough as a cross dresser supermodel and he definitely did not need a blonde gangster to make it worse ( summary may change)


I AM Yuri! (prologue)

It had been the ending of year festival, a hearty and jolly thing when Yuri came to know of his tragic future. If someone had said that he would end up like this- he would have NOT laughed considering he is too pure for that, he would have given a smile and said that it is the most far off version of his future; after all he is a baseball otaku!

He would definitely aim to be a pro catcher and then get a beautiful girlfriend and a quite house which he would call his home.

But then he would also sigh (long sad one) and say that such dreams hardly come true to normal people like him. He would most likely end up in a job which he got due to his brother's connections after all he is normal and today's job market asks for more than a pathetic average guy.

But STILL this was also among the most impossible future for him! How the fuck (Yes YURI does curse) did he end up in THHHHISSS!

Standing in front of a professional photographer- he looked like a heart throb of every Japanese GUY.

Yes, you heard it right, with his latest jimmy choo exclusive heels and super red tight gown with a slit so higher than his future ambitions right now. But in the slit's, defense the future plans of the beautiful girl's dream was not that high!

Yuri or right now known as Yuko cum Scarlett Shibuya (blame Miko-san for it) was posing her beautiful long model like limbs in ways which would make any girl and guys drool.

The thing was that his naturally girly look never helped Yuri and maybe that was the reason why he was acting as a girl and sacrificing his future of moderate masculinity.

She looked in the camera with the bedroom eyes, plump red painted lips formed in a pout and his high cheekbones having a natural blush. He was an epitome of womanly beauty in Japan.

Blessed with innocent eyes had brought him to the doom when he was spotted by none other than Murata's mother who was a fashion designer and needed a model. Being the convenient and push over guy he had been forced to it.

So here he was right now posing for the Vogue cover.

Being on the magazine cover as the country's biggest supermodel gets boring after a while. It is glamour, parties, press conference and a lot of dick compressing!

Oops that is a secret that must be kept

Yuri was bound by the contract to never reveal that he was a guy, the people who hired him knew but not the poor smitten souls of japan and abroad.

"…keep your hands on the hips..ahh yeah that is perfect babe. Look to the right and yeah eyes fierce, yeah you are getting it girl. WOW just like that my doll" the guy shouting it all was the photographer aka Von Kliest aka biggest pervert aka one of the guy who knew she was a guy but would not _call_ him as guy aka and will bleed when he saw panties (said you he was a perv!)

Yuri grinded his teeth and put on a forced smile after all only when he said his pics were ok was Yuri allowed to leave. She sighed and did as he was ordered no matter how pervy or pornish it was.

"babe stick your ass out… oh god the men will die…"

Why did they tolerated him?

Well for all his fault he was an awesome photographer. The best in the world and came from all the way from Paris when he saw how beautiful Yuri looked or at least that was the short of the ballet he wrote for his future wife Yuri.

That other than Yuri he now did not take any other models, that is unless they were posing with the Aphrodite Yuri.

Yuri bore him because he was forced and well he had his secret.

I know Yuri's life looks sad but trust me it was all said by the gypsy in that fine year end festival and Yuri made a mistake of not hearing. Disregarding the warnings and now he was where he was. It was bad for Yuri.

But we as the secret conspirer know that Yuri does not have it worse yet, at least not until a certain blonde enters his life.

Until then he shall be only bearing one certain a Von Kliest with beautiful lavender hair (it is fake and we know it) and also pale skin and aristocratic features and with his awesome mouth….

"Darling just spread your legs wider…." And with that was the last thing he said before Mr. Kliest was admitted to hospital due to blood loss, the real reason was kept a secret all as per the contract.


End file.
